Generally, a cover or cloth located on the skin for allowing ventilation and heat dispersing is mainly focused on separating the affected part from the underclothes.
Take the cover for separating the affected part as an example. A swab or breathable cotton is always used to cover on the affected part. However, when the user washes his/her hand or sweats, the swab or breathable cotton might absorb water or sweat easily which actually provides a great environment for bacteria proliferation and causes a secondary affection. Besides, when the cover absorbs water, it becomes non-breathable, so that it is difficult for the affected part to stay dry, and even, the new grown tissue might be stuck by the cover which will destroy the tissue as exchanging the cover, and of course, extend the recovering period.
Moreover, modern people often wear adjustable underwear or clothes capable of modifying body shape which always tightly constricts the skin, so that it is very easily to become muggy and wet. Therefore, this kind of clothes always utilizes special knitting manner or introduces thereinto a material with high thermal conductivity for achieving greater ventilation or heat dispersing capability.
When utilizing the specific knitting method for increasing ventilation, such as, by track and column braiding and lattice braiding, the increased spaces for ventilation are only the intervals among lines which are extremely small and only located on the surface of textile fabrics, and even the liner material is selected to be breathable or meshed, the skin, the liner material and the outer cloth still keep close together, so that the discomfort caused from muggy and sweat still exist.
When introducing materials with high thermal conductivity into knitting, only the body temperature can be dispersed, and since human body achieves heat dispersing mainly through sweating, if it can not provide sufficient space for ventilation, the feeling of muggy still can not be effectively reduced.
Therefore, no matter the cover placed on the affected part or the clothes worn on the skin, after a long time attachment to the skin, it might easily cause a humid and muggy environment which actually encourages the growth of bacteria and fungi, so as to further influence health and sanitation.